


Accomplices

by Justlexy



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, M/M, Oral Sex, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justlexy/pseuds/Justlexy
Summary: This was his cue to show him that he didn’t imagine everything, that he wanted to reciprocate those kisses, that he found him attractive. Or that he wanted to beat the s**t out of him.For some reason, he couldn’t imagine any middle ground in his reactions. He would never picture Boris gently rejecting him with an “I’m sorry if I misled you, but I am straight”.
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai & Boris Kuznetsov | Bryan Kuznetsov, Hiwatari Kai/Boris Kuznetsov | Bryan Kuznetsov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is a lot of firsts.  
> First time posting on AO3, first time posting yaoi, first time posting in English and first time posting since 2012.  
> This is a short, easy, unpretentious little fic that came into my head in the last month.  
> No specific setting, just a random championship, presuming they are having one every summer and they always kind of travel a lot for it.  
> I hope it can keep you company as much as all of you kept me company in this weird year.  
> Enjoy! :)

1.

He saw his jaw on his side vision, it was incredibly close.

He could feel his warmth and his heavy breathing revealing he was certainly going through some inner predicament of some sort. 

Or was it what he was feeling himself?

For sure, Kai was experiencing the lightheaded sensation given by those too many glasses of wine. 

For sure, the other one was sharing the same sensation. 

Were they tipsy? Or completely drunk?

If they were sober, they would have never been that close to each other.

Kai wouldn’t feel the cold wall against his back, and the weight of the other pressing against him with those arms stretched trying, without success, to keep them separated. 

How did he end up in that mess? Ah, yes, the wine. 

Kai Hiwatari at seventeen wouldn’t consider himself an overly experienced human being, but he couldn’t deny that in the last year and a half he had started to stretch his limits, to navigate the possibilities, rebelled in different ways. He had just been a teenage boy, started drinking, started dating, and started experimenting with sex. 

So, he was by now aware of the effect alcohol had on him, he went a few times over the limit, mainly he maintained an adequate level of tipsiness. He also observed the effect that alcohol had on other people. Some get angry, other sleepy, other over enthusiasts. Kai got flirty and, given that he had access to his own head, he understood that it was because of a growing awareness of himself. Drinking made him feel sexy. He knew he was good-looking; he could see it and people would tell him, but sexiness was something else. He wasn’t overly confident in that sense unless he was given alcohol. Consequentially, he felt the possibility to impress people on a totally different level and, of course, flirt. 

To be fair, it wasn’t his first intention to flirt with HIM, but things escalated quickly and there was responsibility in the other as well. 

It wasn’t even the fact that it was an HIM he was flirting with. Kai was openly gay, even though people never failed to remind him that he “passed” easily as straight. Hence the felt necessity to specify that he wasn’t into girls. At all.

For example, Kai’s coming out to the Bladebreakers wasn’t planned. 

Mainly Kai considered that it would have been easier for him just to spill the truth and avoid any further allegations or questions. 

A few years back, they were all together in their hotel room celebrating one of their victory as a team staying up late, with snacks and sodas, talking for hours about Beyblades with some short interruptions of Pokemon cards, videogames, music, life in general. Until they started discussing girls. Discussing in the general and mysterious way only early teenage boys with very little experience could. So of course, they ended up just ranking the championships girls for their appeal.

Kai honored them just with his presence, listening to them, making some witty remarks here and there before shutting up and enjoying the trash talk.

It was then that Max decided he wanted his opinion. 

-Kai, come on, you must nominate somebody-

Kai had managed to not be involved in those arguments using the excuse of “being Kai, he didn’t give answers, just annoyed looks”; but that night they were excited more than ever. 

-It’s impossible that you don’t like anybody! - Takao continued.

-It doesn’t have to be the love of your life… just somebody you would like to have a make-out session with- 

They all started giggling rethinking about their own picks. 

-So, Kai, who would you like to make out with?- Max insisted with a devilish smirk. 

The older boy finished chewing and reached to take more chips from the package in the center.

Looking unamused into the blond’s eyes he simply stated -Yuriy Ivanov-

The Bladebreakers fell silent and it was like time stopped for a few seconds, until Takao went for a simple -Oh!-

-Well, we will have to update our leader board- commented Rei trying to smile comfortably.

-I am offended- everybody stared towards Takao, Kai raising an eyebrow -Ivanov? If we have to include guys, I have a long list before we could put Ivanov- 

-It doesn’t work like this, he can choose whoever he wants- laughed Max, asking Kai if he confirmed his pick. 

-Yap, Ivanov-

-But I will agree we are better than Ivanov- continued the Blond. 

-You should pick one of us instead- mocked Rei, straightening his back.

Kai responded with a disgusted face. 

-Why not?-

-You are…- Kai struggled to find an expression that could define the Bladebreakers.

-Don’t you dare say ugly- warned Takao.

-We are family, I am sure you mean that- joked Rei.

-Not my type- concluded the older boy. 

They laughed it off and didn’t make a big fuss out of it. Kai was glad for that.

He was also unexpectedly glad that, somehow, everybody in the championship seemed to be aware of his sexual orientation. He didn’t know who let the information slip and he didn’t care, as long as nobody was bothering him with unwanted opinions or questions. And it never happened.

It was a known fact that Kai Hiwatari was gay and the sole idea to bully him would have brought the perpetrator to premature death.

That summer he was participating with the Russian team and he didn’t know if it was his newfound interest in sex that made him realize insistent attention from one of his teammates. 

Yes, Beyblade was still a great passion and, yes, he still had random fantasies about Yuriy Ivanov but, damn, Boris Kuznetsov was starting to catch his attention. 

He never really considered Boris, they were never seeing things eye to eye, never agreed on anything, and made a silent pact to just not be in each other way. Since he joined the Russians to start training something had changed. 

Boris was there, Boris looked at him, Boris took all his chances to make negative comments on everything he did, Beyblade wise or not, Boris gave him nasty looks. 

Kai at first imagined that finally the rumor about his sexual orientation got to the Russian team and Boris was just homophobic. It wasn’t that big of a stretch. But Kai was not willing to just passively take in all his blurs, so he just confronted him telling him to get his shit together. But he decided to do it on the opening night of the championship, bringing him into an empty bathroom upstairs to make a scene. And after those too many glasses of wine.

And there he realized that Boris was tall, Boris was well built and Boris had that bad-boy-who-doesn’t-need-to-ask-for-anything vibe that was surely attractive. 

The scene transformed pretty quickly from what he imagined, and he finally managed to translate the nasty looks he was receiving into a completely different kind of “nasty”.

So, back to the present, Kai was outlining the jawline of his teammate, just a few inches from his eyes. A blurred view given by the alcohol and the proximity. 

He slowly turned his head, tilting it to the side, straightening his back, reaching up. 

In a fraction of a second, he decided he was going to do it. Following that confident voice empowered by the wine, repeating to himself that he was desired, the other got them in that situation because he wanted him, he was compelled, infatuated, completely astonished by him. 

Screw the part that feared receiving a fist in his jaw, to be beaten up, because his common sense was still trying to wake him up. But screw common sense and welcome sexiness. 

He tiptoed the necessary to fill the space between his lips and the taller guy’s jawline. He closed them on the itchy skin, tasting the other’s skin and feeling the unshaved complexion.

He had noticed that morning that Boris hadn’t shaved, he slightly remembered his own thoughts on the matter, not that it was important. 

He continued to trace his outline with silent and soft kisses, until he couldn’t dig deeper, having Boris’ head still towards the wall, unmoving. 

This was his cue to show him that he didn’t imagine everything, that he wanted to reciprocate those kisses, that he found him attractive. Or that he wanted to beat the shit out of him. 

For some reason, he couldn’t imagine any middle ground in his reactions. He would never picture Boris gently rejecting him with an “I’m sorry if I misled you, but I am straight”.

He waited with his lips parted, ready to give another kiss, so close to Boris's skin that he could still feel the rebound of his own breath. Then the other moved, turning his head in his direction. 

Kai kept his gaze towards the other jawline, expecting the worse. 

Boris looked down on the younger boy, then he filled the space between them.

It wasn’t a kiss, not yet. Until it was. 

They basically joined their lips, stopping time for a few milliseconds, before they went for it, tasting each other, the upper lip, the lower lip, a little teeth-clenching, nose against nose, then when having adjusted to the other’s face, the placing of his features, a deeper kiss. 

Boris was the first one to involve his tongue, clashing against Kai’s lips who, happy towards the direction the situation was going to, agreed and parted even more his mouth, letting the other decide the pace of that kiss. 

Kai was ready to rest his case, he was not going to be beaten up, he didn’t imagine anything. Until he tilted his head behind, against the wall, reaching for air he took the occasion to adjust to a more comfortable position and dive again into Boris's mouth. He reached forward, trying to connect with the other even more, lifted his arms to balance himself, the left hand on Boris's neck, the right hand to Boris's hip.

Without even realizing it, he felt himself been pushed back again, his back hitting hard on the wall, his head following. He felt his arms been pushed and his wrists been blocked. 

Maybe he was going to be beaten up anyway. 

He panted, having again full access to air, but finding himself regretting the absence of it. 

They were looking at each other now. 

Kai tried to read Boris's expression, but he couldn’t figure out how much he was in danger. 

The effects of the wine were still on, but he was sure that he gave the other the benefit of the doubt, he gave him the chance to indulge him or not to. He answered the kiss, a lot. It wasn’t his imagination. His conscience was clear. 

“No touching, I got it” 

Kai spoke, again sure of his potential. He was still in “I am sexy and I know it” mode. Not ready to give up on that unexpected encounter. 

Boris was clearly going through some existential crises, right there at that moment. He looked angry, but at the same time, he felt he was a feast for his eyes. 

Kai was honestly afraid he was going to be bitten in the neck, a detail that made him think unexpectedly that agreeing to watch The Vampire Diaries with Hilary the night before was not a good idea. Ok, he was digressing, and he was finding himself pretty amusing in it and he couldn’t stop to smirk to himself. 

He didn’t know what Boris took of it, but as suddenly as he stopped, he started kissing him again, relaxing and letting go of Kai’s wrists. 

-Why are you like this?- said Boris after a few seconds, breathing heavily.

-Like what?-

In response Boris got away again, looking around for something that he clearly couldn’t find. His pride maybe? Composure? 

-Are you schizophrenic or what?- snapped Kai leaning his head back on the wall.

Boris looked back at him raging but he didn’t have the time to say anything. 

-You get me all pumped up and then… puff, you back off-

The older boy automatically observed Kai’s body to understand what he was talking about. Of course, he got some reactions from all that friction. He was in the same situation as well. 

Kai took advantage of that moment of realization and reached again for contact. Intertwining his fingers into the belt loops of Boris’s jeans and pulled him gently towards him. 

-Get your shit together and tell me what you want- 

Kai continued the teasing, starting again to kiss him. Boris was trying to resist him, but for some reason, he couldn’t and kept battling with himself to not let go. 

The shortest boy was highly amused by the effect he had on the Russian. 

-You like me- he presented the situation as simple as possible, eager to hear the other one gives up -Just admit it-

-I don’t-

Kai placed a trail of kisses along his collarbone

-So why are you all over me?-

Boris fought the temptation to answer again with action and just closed his eyes taking in all the sensations he was going through.

-I would say you are all over me-

-You are not complaining- responded Kai, biting him this time. 

-I am drunk- Boris tried to defend himself.

-It is not a good excuse-

-I get horny when I am drunk-

-Interesting- Kai pulled him even closer. They were speaking so softly, but they had no problem hearing each other. 

-How do we solve this _hornyness_?-

-Does that word even exists?-

-I am drunk as well, remember?- Kai said smirking and realizing he would have wanted another glass of wine actually -So don’t change the subject-

The younger boy reached with one hand to the bulge of his pants taking him by surprise. 

-What?- Boris regained his composure as good as he could, trying to look like he was in control and not just shifting from a mental state to the other. He had to take this to his advantage in some way so he put on a different approach -Do you want to suck me off?-

Boris's smirk got larger, sure that he would have got some resistance from the other side. Kai Hiwatari wouldn’t do anything like this, not to him. He wanted to see him back off, that was the only way to maintain a minimum of self-respect. 

-It can be an idea- 

Boris was taken aback. His plan was completely backfiring. 

-Well, start picturing me getting on my knees and sucking your dick-

He was torturing him. Of course, he already started to picture the scene, getting even harder. 

Kai could feel it as well. 

-Just tell me something nice and I could do it- 

-Something nice?-

He was unbelievable. 

-Yes, for example, how do you feel about me?- Kai was playing innocent, destroying his pride and his composure. Damn, he really wanted to see him working on his dick. 

-You are… attractive- 

-Attractive… in general? Or to you?-

Kai moved again his hips forward giving Boris shivers. He couldn’t go on for longer. 

-Ok, you are fucking sexy and I have been fantasizing over you for weeks, happy?-

The complacent smirk he returned answered for him. Of course, he was. 

50 points to Slytherin. 

-Now, you better be good- Boris tried to regain his pride and it was not that difficult seeing him actually sliding down towards the floor. He almost missed his comment -Nobody ever complained-.


	2. Second

2.

Kai looked at the red door in from of him that sported a clear “Access to the rooftop is forbidden” that was easily ignored. 

He pushed the handle and stepped into the darkness. 

The hotel had a classic pitched roof that was surrounded by a small walkway protected by cement railings. From the corridor, some big concrete steps ended up into the actual roof tiles. 

Boris was sitting towards the end of the roof; he could spot him thanks to the red tip of the lighted cigarette. 

Kai got closer and without greetings sit next to the older guy. He decided to wait for the other to do the first move. Boris requested that meeting and Kai had fought with the impulse to not go. He was torn between the possibility of hitting him and the one to be hit. 

He didn’t know whether Boris was gay or not, for sure he was not out. And he was aggressive, by nature and by breeding. And he knew that a closeted angry man was a dangerous creature.

Also, he still hadn’t made up his mind on their last encounter. Part of him was over-enthusiastic about the turn their _discussion_ took, while another was plotting some sort of revenge for how it ended. 

Was it bad to be curious? Curiosity killed the cat, the saying goes, but he couldn’t avoid looking for troubles. Ever. 

Kai observed the poor panorama where everything was mainly covered in the dark. In front of them, he could only outline the roof of the office building on the other side of the street. 

A few minutes more and he started getting impatient. Boris didn’t give any sign of starting a conversation, he just kept smoking and looking in front of him.

The younger boy reached for the cigarette and took it from the other man’s hand. 

-What the hell…- 

-So, he speaks- Kai joked, taking a smoke before handing it back to Boris. 

Boris waved his hand as a signal to keep it. Kai could see a sort of disgust in his expression and translated it as he didn’t want to touch something that Kai touched. How funny. 

-If I had rabies you would have already got it, you know? - joked Kai with a smirk, remembering the taste of the other lips on his mouth. That was one of the reasons he accepted that meeting. 

It hit the correct point because Boris suddenly turned completely his attention on his teammate. 

-About that…- 

-About that, what?-

Kai kept smoking waiting for the other to take some sort of leadership in the situation and explaining.

-I was drunk- 

-We already agreed that’s a very weak excuse- 

Boris stiffened, clenching his fists and Kai registered it as dangerous. 

-Listen, I don’t care…- Kai started, finishing the cigarette -…I’ll pretend it never happened. Just make sure to never do it again, it’s borderline molesting- 

Kai saw an empty beer can and shook it lightly to see if it was empty. 

-Is it yours?-

Boris nodded and looked at Kai inserting the cigarette in the can. 

-You wanted to do it- said Boris, concern in his gaze.

Kai looked again at the other, both wary and understanding. 

-Yes, I did- Kai cursed mentally towards himself, he was getting soft -I know we have never been friendly, but if you want to talk about something like this, I might be the right person to do it with-

-I don’t- 

-Ok, then, if you change your mind you know where to find me- said Kai standing up. 

-Wait…- Boris called and Kai stopped a few steps away waiting for words that never came. 

Kai sighed and, recalling all his patience back, turned in the direction of the other, this time placing himself in front of him folding his arms. 

-How can I help you?-

-I don’t know - 

-What is the problem exactly? – asked Kai. 

Boris looked down at an indefinite point on the floor.

-You are- 

-Me? Can you develop your thesis a bit more?-

-You are too confident- 

-It is not a problem- 

-It is-

Kai was slightly offended but was not ready to give up. 

-Maybe you should look at yourself as the problem-

-This is not helping- Boris grinned his teeth, again ready to snap at the other. 

Kai, on the other hand, was starting to get amused again. He clearly had power over his reactions and decided to take advantage of it. If it worked once, it could have worked again. It was his moment to be superior. 

-So, you are attracted by my confidence- 

Boris tried to retaliate but Kai started getting so close that the Russian had to retract towards the roof tiles. 

-The problem is that you see it as a problem, and it is not-

-If it was easy I…- Kai shushed him. 

Boris was completely stiffened but couldn’t take his eyes off the face of the other. 

-You are attracted by me, right? You said it- Kai recalled some part of their previous conversation -and I will admit that I am intrigued by you-.

He had to give in a little to receive a little. 

Kai got in between Boris's legs and got their faces closer. He felt again the smell of the other and his mind flashed back to the last time they were that close, feeling his skin get warmer at the thought.

-So if we are both amused at the idea of the other, if we are both consenting, and we are both willing to explore more…- he gave him a quick kiss on the angle of his lips – why does it have to be a problem at all?-

He sensed that Boris was not going to rebel this time, so he raised his hands and placed them on the other’s shoulders and neck.

-Because I am not like you- 

-You can be whatever you want, it doesn’t change shit- 

Kai kept kissing him all over his lips, his jaw, his cheeks.

-You enjoy this, right?- Boris nodded, relaxing his features at every contact. -So there is nothing wrong- 

The Russian slowly started to respond to his attentions. A small peck on the cheek, a kiss in response to the other, a bite on the bottom lip, a contact of tongues. 

A rush of endorphins made him shiver when they started to make out for real. Boris felt how stiff he was when Kai let his hands slide down his shoulders, then his forearms to end up leveraging on his arms. He guided them towards himself, permitting him to be touched as well. 

Boris accepted the invitation. It felt like the other night as if at some point something would just click in him, letting him forget all the structures that kept him from being himself. 

It was like he transformed. He grabbed Kai by the hips, pushing him towards himself and then up. 

Kai automatically climbed over him, perceiving the tentative to be the closest possible to Boris. He was now placed on his lap, one leg on each side of him. Without realizing he grinded against him, letting their crotches contact. 

An approving sigh escaped Kai’s lips, making the other smirk and continue the research on his body. 

His hands reached up alongside Kai’s spine, before going back halfway through his back and descending again until he decided to take a handful of the younger boy’s ass. 

-Finally…- Kai took advantage of another sigh to take air and speak, while a mischievous smile lighten him up – I was starting to worry you didn’t like ass-. 

Boris was taken aback by Kai’s words but also delighted by his dirty mouth. 

He took advantage of the spontaneous break this little conversation created, to make sense of himself again and control his passion. The grinding stopped and the kissing was back to a slower pace. 

-So you take it?-

Kai stopped for a second looking the other right in the eyes, making him uncomfortable in the sudden silence of words and actions.

-Are we already to that?-

-I mean, it’s just a question. I wasn’t sure you… I thought…- 

Kai couldn’t repress a smirk. He somehow enjoyed embarrassing him. 

-I could fuck you if you prefer-

Boris's expression turned visibly into panic, then disapproval, making Kai laugh. 

-I assumed. You should try tough; it makes you reach unimaginable highs- he whispered into the older’s ear. 

-Ain’t looking forward to it-

-Your loss- 

-My win- 

Boris gave him another kiss on the lips.

-Who said that you are going to have something anyway?-

-What? You are practically begging me to fuck you?-

-Me?- Kai took the elder’s chin into his hand, making sure he didn’t lose eye contact while he grinded a little bit more in his lap -Just a few rubs don’t mean you are going to get the full package- 

-Your friend down there is not of the same advice- 

-I thought I was a problem-

-You said you’re not- 

-You really hurt my feelings- Kai said with a mocking sad face that could not be taken seriously. 

Boris started moving again his hands, reaching for the hem of Kai’s jeans. 

-Easy, tiger. What makes you think I am that easy?-

Boris gave him a look that clearly showed he didn’t believe him. 

-Ah, right, I have to compliment you to make you do stuff- Boris said mockingly -By the way, you have no complaint from me either on your blowjob abilities.-

Kai raised his eyebrows in disbelief and looked the other in the eyes. Suddenly the proudful part of him he almost forgot emerged again. Maybe he wasn’t going to stay silent after all.

-Are you for real?-

-Complimenting you, remember?- Answered Boris taken by surprise by his reaction. 

-You piece of shit- started Kai, not really joking, but not even angry -I don’t even know why I am that compliant with you- 

He made as he wanted to go away, but Boris kept him on his lap.

-What did I do now?-

-What you didn’t do-

-What?-

Boris was starting to get annoyed and was going back to his usual grumpy mood. 

-Have you seen me come?-

-No, how could I…- Boris suddenly realized. 

Kai smirked noticing the change of expression of the other. 

-You could have asked-

-I did-

-No, you didn’t-

-Oh, yes, I did-

-I don’t remember it-

-I can see that-

-Come on, I was drunk- exclaimed Boris before getting him closer and whispering in his ear -How can I make up for it?-

Here’s that arrogant yet attractive attitude that caused him to be that compliant. 

-Well, it would be pleasant for example to be treated nicely from the beginning and not having to make you adjust to a civil interaction- 

-That sounds fair. How do I do that?-

-Surprise me.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short, but next time we are getting smuttier :)  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Third

3.

Boris texted him that morning a location and a time. 

They didn’t talk much since the night on the roof, apart from the daily greetings and the teammate’s talks that they exchanged with the others as well. 

They sometimes texted, mainly to mock one another, being sarcastic, being superior. Until they started with the intermission of eggplant emojis, or peach emojis, or any emoji that could be taken wrong. 

They were that mature. 

It also happened to make out once, and exchange a little remark, a squeeze of the ass. But these were just brief moments, carefully placed so they did not risk being seen. 

Kai could also add mentally the time spent masturbating and thinking about the Russian. Because lately, all his sessions involved specific fantasies of Boris. 

Way too much time was spent thinking about the Russian. Even now, while he was sitting on a bench a few meters away from the designated location, taking in the early afternoon sun that was shining over him. He did not know what the other had in mind, but he was extremely curious. 

He was enjoying all the flirting, the looks, the secrecy. 

Kai expected Boris arriving from the corner at his right, which was the fastest route from their hotel, so it took a few seconds to realize that the car that just stopped a few meters away was driven by Boris himself. 

The Russian was waiting for him to move, taking pleasure in noticing that he made an entrance. 

Kai checked over his Ray-Ban’s and then finally decided to pick his backpack and reach for the car, entering the passenger seat. 

-You drive?-

-Smartass-

-I am impressed- admitted Kai, getting comfortable -where are we going?-

-Well, first of all, driving around, I missed this shit.-

Boris started the engine and drove a few blocks to enter the main road that was then leading to the motorway. They were not in the city center, so after a few minutes, they were already driving full speed into the daylight. 

Kai switched on the radio and picked a random station, enjoying the ride and the view. 

The car was a classic rental, medium size. He was used to much fancier cars, but he wouldn’t complain. He didn’t know a lot about cars anyway. 

Suddenly he started to realize that Boris must have paid for the rental and he couldn’t value how much it could have cost. He knew that back home he worked, but he felt a bit guilty for asking to be surprised and hoped that Boris didn’t go too far for him. 

Then again, he remembered who he was talking about, what was the extent of their relationship and, especially, the serene face Boris was sporting driving with his window down, one hand on the wheel and the other caressing the hot air outside. If he did it, it was because he could, and he wanted to. 

Kai took a mental note to pay for dinner later.

They spent an hour like that, driving up the coast, stopping then into a little village with a pier and an arcade. They did what they knew how to do best, compete. They also had a fair amount of normal conversation, where Boris explained his passion for driving, cars, and engines in general, and Kai made remarks on his “spoiled rich kid life” as the other renamed it. 

They made their way back after a few hours but stopped just before entering the city and taking a detour up one of the hills.

Boris parked not too far from the main road, between the trees that created natural pitches alongside the headland. It was not hard to imagine that they were not the first couple to use it as a hiding space. 

Kai took the lead and got out of the car bringing the beers they bought with him. Boris followed. 

They sat in front of the car, facing the panorama of the city lights that slowly turned on as the night was rapidly approaching. 

-Cheers- said Kai opening the first can. 

They drank quietly for a while. 

-This is good- 

Kai turned towards the Russian, noticing the relaxed expression he was sporting. It was unusual to see him like this. 

-I am seriously impressed- Started the younger -I should challenge you more often with sexual pleasures- 

-Oh, don’t be too full of yourself, you were just the perfect excuse-

-I thought we were feeding my ego here- 

-Does your ego needs it?-

Kai answered raising his middle finger, but he was smiling. 

It had been a good day and now, with the beer getting into his system, he could imagine the rest to go smoothly.

That’s why he wondered if he could bring up what was left unsaid all day and in all their previous encounters. 

-You have been with guys already, right?- Kai asked, deciding that it was best to be clear before they would go too far.

-Yes- Boris admitted almost in a whisper. 

-And you liked it- 

It wasn’t a question, so he didn’t feel the need to add anything.

-I like girls as well- he waited for a second and then added an -I think- in a whisper.

-Fair enough- answered Kai trying to be as neutral as possible to show him he wasn’t judging -I am just trying to protect myself here-

-Protect yourself?-

-Yeah, be clear that this is a two ways agreement. You must have noticed you have constant mood swings about this- 

Kai smiled as he rarely did, almost sweet. 

-Yes, I am sorry for that- Boris said looking back down at the city. He wasn’t ready to give up to a day of no worries, serenity and, he hoped, pleasure.

-So, two ways- repeated Kai. 

-Yes, ok-

-Two ways-

-I got it the first time already- 

-It means you come AND I come- said Kai indicating first the Russian then himself, making Boris get annoyed but in a playful way. 

In fact, Boris suddenly got closer and prevented the other to continue that stupid pantomime. 

It didn’t take long before they started to get touchy until they were making out with no shame. 

They continued without realizing that it got completely dark and the only lights were coming from the half-moon in the sky and the city light pollution. 

Kai tossed the finished can and started standing up, offering a hand to the Russian. Boris took it and let the shortest boy guide him into the backseat of the car. 

-Is the handbrake on?-

Boris started laughing at the question and nodded. 

-What? I don’t want to have to explain the situation in case something happens- 

-Fair enough-

Kai took him by surprise, interrupting the laughter that was still dying off his face. It went from 0 to 100 in a few seconds, starting to undress and hinting at Boris to do the same. 

It looked like a game, trying to do as many things as possible at the same time, kissing, undressing themselves, touching, undressing the other. They almost forgot to look at each other naked bodies, as they were completely naked for the first time. 

-So?- asked Kai, malice in his eyes, breaking their kiss to take air. 

Oh, yes, Boris had to get to work. 

\---

-Easy- Kai stopped him before he could get too far. 

Boris cursed in Russian as he felt the hand of Kai pushing him back. They both got back into a sitting position and Boris was ready to go again on a rant of frustration. -Why the hell you always stop me when…- 

He couldn’t finish because he realized what Kai intended to do when he leaned towards the front seat, giving him also a good view of his buttocks, and came back next to him with his backpack.

Kai unzipped it and pulled out a few key objects: lube and condoms. 

-You came prepared- 

-I am not a masochist- Kai threw the backpack somewhere in the front again -so where were we?-

The Russian took the lube that was offered to him, pushed the other so that he was lying down on the backseat, and placed himself again in between Kai’s legs, spreading them and raising one to have better access to his final goal. 

After a few adjusting movements, Boris managed to enter him with one finger that started what he would recall as one of the most seductive moments so far. 

Kai’s breathing was deeper and slower, he wasn’t shy in showing what he approved and what he didn’t, being vocal, both with moans and instructions on how to receive the most pleasure. 

That struck him: Boris had fantasized about this scenario lately, but before he would have never thought of Kai as somebody who would easily be put in that position. He was surprised by his willingness to be the bottom, but that made sense. He liked pleasure, he was used to be pleasured, to be served, to be pleased. He was somehow selfish and focused on taking the best he could from every situation. Sex was no different; he was willing to do anything to reach the highest point. 

As to validate his point, Kai took the lead of their dance again.

Boris was once again sitting, and he felt himself pushed against the backrest with a ferocious kiss that made his crotch ache with pleasure. He felt the other’s member join him while he sat on his lap. Kai kept kissing his neck, Boris bit his earlobe. Kai caressed his torso and abs; Boris squeezed his upper thighs.

Kai took a condom from the pack, opened it and placed it on Boris's dick, started pumping it, and let the Russian making sounds of approval. He then took the lube and continued his hand job with the help of it. 

Boris's hand got on the other’s dick to reciprocate the motion. 

-I need it, now- Kai ordered with a desperate look that made Boris go crazy. 

-Turn then- 

Kai didn’t let the chance slip away and clumsy for the limited space and the fluids involved he manage to reverse his position, still on Boris's lap but facing the front seat. 

He felt Boris's hands massage his ass cheeks and apply a bit more lube to both Kai’s body and his own. 

-Move- 

-Always so impatient-

Boris was himself getting impatient, so he didn’t waste a second more and placed the tip of his cock at Kai’s entrance, pushing it in inch by inch. He felt Kai stiffen and relax, adjusting to the foreign member while it was inserted. 

-Is it ok?- asked Boris hearing a painful noise escaping the other’s lips.

Kai nodded lifting himself leveraging on the front seat, before relaxing again and letting Boris's cock regain a few inches in his insides.

Boris pushed up a little more and down with his hands on Kai’s hips until he reached a point when it felt like it was the younger boy’s ass to suck him up. Or at least this was his sensation in the pleasure of the moment. He was completely in, he enjoyed for a second the pressure on his dick from all sides and then he started thrusting. 

-Is it ok?- Boris asked again. 

-I didn’t think you would be so caring- Kai answered in between his moans, moving his own hips accordingly and leaning back on his chest, letting Boris continue with a trail of kisses on his neck.

-Don’t you want me to be gentle?-

-Just fuck me- he answered with a messy side kiss. 

And so he did, starting to thrust again with more energy: Kai had to bend forward again while Boris enjoyed the view of his ass swallowing his dick. 

This had to be close to heaven, especially when he found his pleasure spot and Kai’s pleasure moans started to build up into a crescendo. It was enjoyable making the other feel good. 

He made his hands trail along his spine, admiring his broad back tense, the definition of every muscle, the sweat that was covering him. 

Boris pushed him towards the side, placing him on his four as far as space allowed it, and positioned himself behind him so that he had more control when he started pounding him again, happy to oblige to his requests to go harder. 

-Let me turn- 

Kai turned even clumsier than before, because of his sore legs. He put them back into the initial sitting position, with him facing Boris, that entered back easily, as he got used to his size.

-I get you like this position- commented Boris, receiving a questioning look in response. Kai was clearly out of it enough to not making sense of anything else around him. 

They kept going for a while. Boris pumping Kai’s dick until he finally came into his hand with a delightful cry. He felt his walls clench around his dick, giving him even more chills. 

They stopped for a few seconds letting Kai take in his pleasure and his breath. 

-Do you want to keep going in my ass?- asked Kai, still wheezing. 

Boris was in ecstasy and it took a while to understand the question. He was still inside and the idea to get out felt miserable at that moment, so he nodded. 

-Ok- Responded Kai kissing him and biting him on the mouth and the neck. He didn’t have as much energy as before, so he just accommodated his thrusts, compensating it with his hands exploring every inch of his skin, his hair, his nipples.

It didn’t take long for Boris to come as well with a last deep thrust. 

They stayed in a panting embrace until Kai raised a bit his hips and Boris softened cock slipped out. 

-My legs- said Kai sitting next to Boris that watched him try to stretch his lower body in that tiny backseat -You should have rented a bigger car- 

Boris laughed and wanted to bring his hands to his face, but stopped just in time to realize they were full of cum. He made a disgusted expression that made Kai laugh. 

-There are tissues in my backpack- 

-Where is it?-

-Somewhere in the front-

Boris sighed and reached for the backpack. He observed Kai staying there naked, without any worries in the world, one leg still stretched on his lap. 

He cleaned his own hands and passed a tissue to the other while removing his condom trying not to make a mess in the car. 

He overlooked the situation in the backseat. 

-I don’t think the car rental will notice. We have been good- 

-Do we still have beer?-

Again, Boris was the one to reach for them. They opened the two cans. 

-Cheers- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I just want to point out that Kai Hiwatari is a good boy that cares for the environment, so he picked up the cans before leaving*
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


	4. Fourth

4.

Kai entered the loud bar of the hotel with the necessity to drink. 

He was mad and had just smoked at least two cigarettes that didn’t give him the relief he was longing for. Hence, the direct walk towards the bar. 

The thought of somebody stopping him crossed his mind and he was sure if that happened, he would have been ready to ignore them as he only could do. 

Unfortunately, who called his attention was Hilary. He couldn’t ignore Hilary and honestly, she was the only one he was really happy to see and confide into. Until he remembered that he was in a secret friendship with benefit with a closeted guy. 

He hated Boris, now even more than five minutes earlier. 

Kai already came to peace with the fact that he enjoyed Boris and the time spent with him, more precisely the time spent fucking. They kept meeting in random hiding places and consumed their passion without regrets. They clicked very well with their chemistry and, apart from some occasional pleasantries, they both didn’t mind roughness, but the guy was sometimes crossing the line and Kai was not the type to degrade himself. 

He could have gone to Hilary to let off steam, as he usually did, but she was with the other girls and he didn’t need anything more escaping his lips. The Bladebreakers already knew there was a “somebody he was hanging out with”, not because he wanted to reveal it, of course. 

Max was just noisy and happened to see the preview of a text on his smartphone screen.

-Somebody wants you- he had said innocently. 

-What?- Kai had answered continuing to pack his bag while the others stopped their conversations to hear their exchange. Why did they meet up in his room anyway?

-Somebody texted you “I want you”- Max continued, realizing he was sitting on a bigger scoop than he expected. 

-Who is somebody?- interrupted Rei. 

-I don’t know, the name is actually “somebody”- 

Kai thanked himself for changing the name he saved Boris's number with. 

-Well, let’s look at the number- 

-Don’t you dare- Kai jumped forward and took finally hold of his phone before it was too late.

-So it is somebody from the championship!- Takao shouted, clapping his hands in excitement. 

They kept asking him questions and it was Hilary that saved him by taking his side. He convinced them he was not going to reveal anything while threatening to kill them a few times, and the trick was done. By now they were just hinting at jokes every now and then to annoy him, but always when they were alone, like “It was nice when he disappeared to go train by himself, now he disappears to play with _somebody_ ”. 

Anyway, Hilary waved, and Kai tried to ignore her going straight to the counter, unfortunately, it looked like the barman was not there at the moment. 

Hilary joined him asking how he was, getting a dismissive grunt in response. Whatever he thought, she was not going to give up that easily.

-Come on, join us, we will cheer you up! We are getting tipsy- 

He let her guide him along the counter towards a small high table surrounded by the girls who were all standing and chatting, drinking and clapping, some of them dressed up for the evening. 

He was welcomed by a round of applause, sign that some of them were already spiced up for the evening ahead. 

He greeted with a small nod, craving more than ever his drink.

Luckily Julia Fernandez arrived with her loud presence, screaming -Chupitos!- and observing that she might have one for him as well. 

He couldn’t refuse, so took one of the small glasses and emptied it, feeling the sweetened alcohol burn his throat. 

-What are you lot up to?- Kai asked, trying to attract the attention of the waiter who started coming towards him.

-You know, the usual… drinking, dancing, complaining about men…- 

-Men? Ew, they are the worse- said Kai to the group then turning towards the waiter and ordering his drink. 

-Shouldn’t you defend the category?- said a tall girl with ebony skin that he saw a few times in the stadium: she was part of a new team from Kenya. She was quite a good Blayder but he didn’t have the chance to battle her yet.

-Do you know each other?- asked Hilary -Kai, she’s Annika. Annika, Kai.- she made the introductions seeing the two exchanging a nod and a smile -He’s in the Russian team.-

Annika looked like she made a now obvious association in her mind. 

-Oh, you are the ga…- she stopped before she could continue and made the others laugh. 

Kai raised his eyebrow, but he was starting to enjoy the company, so he didn’t take it as an offense. 

-So now I am THE gay one.- he added with a smile, letting Annika relax -There are others, you know?-

-Yes, we know, but you are the cutest- Hilary said bear-hugging him. 

Kai’s drink arrived and it immediately put him in a good mood. He took a few sips and then leaned on the small table. 

-So which man are we complaining about?-

-Michael- Mao responded, giving a small nod toward Hilary.

-Still?- he asked looking disappointed at her -really?- 

-Don’t judge me- she hissed, leaning her head on his shoulder. -I learned my lesson, don’t worry-.

-I guess that between gay men is better- Julia added chewing on the straw of her drink. 

-Why? Still same shit.-

-Well, you don’t have all those awkward misunderstandings, second thoughts, implied meanings, mental shit…- continued Julia with an annoyed tone. 

-Well, I guess it depends, but I get your point- he admitted not too convinced, and zoning off from the conversation for a while until he got to the last sip of his drink -I need another one- 

He left surrounded by laughs and he came back a few minutes later with the sensation they were making fun of him. He didn’t care, he was drinking on an empty stomach and hoped he would have had blurry memories about this anyway. 

-So, do we agree straight men are the worse?- Annika raised her glass that clinked in mid-air against the other girl’s glasses. 

-Nah, there is worse- Kai said way too loud that he expected, covering the nodding voices of Mao and Emily. To their questioning looks, he figured it was too late to retract -Fake straight men- 

-Uuuuh\- some giggles came out from his audience, while Hilary put a hand on his back in a small caress. 

-Did we just hit the point?- started Julia -That’s why we are worthy of your presence?- 

-So we are talking about a specific fake straight man?- Emily added. 

-Wait, how do you know he is not really straight?- asked Annika not convinced. 

-I know- Kai answered matter of factly. 

-But you know as you have a feeling or…-

-We fucked- he interrupted her, making everybody burst out laughing. He surprisingly joined, suddenly finding it amusing how he was mocking himself. 

-Ok, so he is a fake straight- Annika surrendered. 

-But is the bastard in the championship?- Julia asked, hoping for juicy gossips. 

-OMG, is he?- followed Emily over-enthusiastic. 

Kai shook his head at the pressing requests to reveal the secret identity. 

-You see, there are strict rules…- he started feeling the complete attention on himself -…if I out him, no matter what a fucking piece of shit he is, I automatically step on the wrong side and I become the piece of shit- 

-That sucks- Emily nodded, clearly drunk. 

Kai finished again his drink and looked around, seeing too many familiar faces. He made sure “somebody” wasn’t there and for a second, he wished he would find him there to showing to his face how he could have fun by himself. 

-Let’s go somewhere else?- he proposed.

Hilary looked extremely concentrated while applying the black nail polish. 

It would have been a normal sight if just the nails been painted weren’t Kai’s. 

That morning, or he better say that afternoon, was turning weirder by the minute. 

Kai woke up with a massive hangover headache, spooning Hilary in what he learned to be her bed. Fortunately, completely dressed. Mao and Emily were sharing the other bed in the room. Annika and Julia probably safely returned to their rooms, but he couldn’t remember the moment when they parted. He couldn’t remember a lot actually. 

He was already drunk when they arrived at the club but managed to compose himself to be admitted in thanks to his usual look, smart casual but clearly expensive. And, yes, thanks to the fact that he was surrounded by five girls. 

They must have danced all night. He was sure he offered the first round of tequila shots, the second of drinks, and was going to buy a bottle of champagne just because he could but was stopped by Annika and Mao in joint forces. 

Maybe they went all together to Hilary’s room and smoked a joint but he wasn’t a hundred percent sure.

Anyway, it took them at least an hour before everyone got up and started making sense of themselves. Kai insisted on ordering brunch in room service and they ate together, with the girls reminiscing some funny anecdotes from the previous night, trying to fill out for some blackouts with each other. They definitely smoked a joint. 

Emily, once she determined she was decently presentable, returned to her teammates to take advantage of the rest of their day off, while Mao decided to go look for Rei that seemed to have texted her a lot the night before without receiving any answer.

-Are you going to hide in here forever?- Hilary asked when she was left alone with Kai. 

-Are you kicking me out?-

Hilary smiled and shook her head. 

In some way Kai’s intentions to take refuge in her room, the hangover, the lazy light coming from outside, and Hilary necessity to save a nail that broke the night before, brought them sitting at the room small table, figuring out which nail polish could be suited for Kai. 

-I think blue…- she commented absolutely amused by the turn that Sunday took, trying to make him forget whatever brought him to get wasted the night before -...it matches your mood.-

-Then black would be more appropriate-

And black it was. 

-So…- She was completing the little finger of the first hand when she finally decided to confront him -…is _Somebody_ giving you the headache?-

-I thought it was the alcohol-

-If we chained back to the reason you were drinking in the first place…- 

Kai fell silent, checking one of his hands been completed and switching to the other one. 

-It’s Boris- he dropped it casually. The secret was really weighing on him at that point and he knew he could trust Hilary. 

-I didn’t expect that- she said honestly.

-It means we are very good at this- 

-So, is he gay?-

-Not sure- 

-What happened yesterday?-

-Just a fight- she looked at him expecting more details on the matter -Really, just, it is not easy to fight with your casual fuckbuddy- 

-Is he just that?-

-Yes…- he said and reinforced it with an -I swear!-

-It looks like you are taking to heart the situation-

-No, really…-

-Kai, as much as you pretend you don’t, we both know you care about people- 

-It just makes me mad that he complicates things when we are having absolutely amazing sex-

-Amazing? Wow.-

-He can be a creep but I have to give him credit- 

-He got pretty decent in the last few years-

-I noticed- he answered exchanging a complicit look with Hilary. 

-I get you like tall guys, and Russians, and scary-

Kai laughed shaking his head.

-Yes, I like tall, I will admit that-

-Is he big?-

-Hilary Tachibana- he scolded her with a smile. 

-I am just curious, well… so what are you fighting about if it is just sex?-

-He struggles with his own identity still, so he takes it on me… add it that he is not the most affectionate person ever... add the confusion and the frustration. I just can’t always handle all of it at once.-

-When you say fight, you mean…- Hilary started hesitantly -…he is not violent with you, right?-

Kai raised again his attention to the other -No! Come on, Hilary, it’s not fair to him. He has a reputation but I assure he is not that borderline- 

-Ok, I just wanted to make sure-

-And I don’t know why I often have to point out that I am not a masochist-

Hilary smiled gently at him, caressing his palm with the hand that wasn’t holding the nail polish. 

She opened her mouth, surely to say something comforting when the door opened, and Rei and Mao entered holding hands. 

-Hey guys, what are you doing?- Rei asked confused at the sight that was in front of him. 

-Battling hungover- Hilary answered. 

-Oh, yes, I heard about last night's adventures- Rei said sitting with Mao on the edge of one bed. -You should have invited me-

-It was ladies’ night- Mao protested.

-Ouch- commented Kai. 

-You kind of invited yourself-

-I invited him- corrected Hilary. 

-Come on, I was joking- said Rei -are you good, Kai? This is…- he gestured towards the nail polish affair -this is too gay even for you- 

-Rei, you were doing so well with your gender positive attitude until now- Hilary commented. 

-Besides… - Kai noted looking at the job completed -My team will be incredibly delighted- 

The others laughed thinking about the reactions of the Russians to this kind of display. 

-Don’t move too much… let it dry- 

-Ok, don’t worry…- he added, stretching his finger so they would be safe from hitting anything -…have you seen my phone?-

-Here it is- Rei reached to one of the nightstands and passed the smartphone to his owner. 

-Be careful!- Hilary laughed at his attempts to not ruin her work. 

-How long does it take? It’s a nightmare- 

Hilary took back his hands and blow over his nails making sure they were dry. 

Finally, Kai was authorized to use his hands in between the sweet mockeries of his friends, and he unlocked his phone checking the unread notifications. 

He sighed when he saw one from Boris. 

- _Somebody_ strikes back?-

-Mh\- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! We got a break from our duo dynamic but we are jumping back in next time!
> 
> Thank you again for reading :)


	5. Fifth

5.

_Can we talk?_

After ignoring it for a few hours and a first categorical no, he gave up and agreed to meet Boris. 

This time the hotel roof was a wide terrace, used as a solarium during the day, but not too interesting during the night when the guests preferred to gather in the garden on ground floor. 

Kai waited for Boris leaning on the balustrade, smoking a cigarette.

The hangover was still hanging on him, with his temple pulsating at lights and noises. Luckily up there both were scarcely present. 

He tried to remember the argument of the day before, how they ended up yelling at each other. Homophobic Boris was terribly annoying. 

-I have a headache, so you better talk now and fast or I am going- Kai said when he saw the Russian appear on his side vision.

-I… Listen, I am sorry- Boris responded keeping a meter distance from him.

-Mh-

-I don’t realize when I go too far, you just have to realize it is not easy for me- 

-I never said it was- 

-But you act like I am making it bigger than it is- 

-You are making it bigger with me-

Kai now turned himself completely towards Boris who shifted his weight showing how uneasy he was. 

-You are not as special as you think you are- 

-I never said I was- 

The Russian clenched his fists trying to suppress his anger. Why did he have to be like this, always.

-Listen, I want to apologise for what I said yesterday and not starting again… this thing was supposed to be drama free- 

-It would be if you just wiped your guilt off the window-

-Which guilt?-

-Of being who you are and like what you like and…-

Suddenly Boris moved forward as if he was ready to attack but stopped a few inches from Kai. His hand was lifted at Kai’s face height before pointing it towards himself.

-Where I come from, I can’t be different. Different doesn’t exist.-

Kai stayed silent and locked gaze with Boris. 

-We are not there now, are we? Give yourself a slack-

-It is not that easy- The Russian hissed and turned taking a few steps before going back to his initial position. 

Kai hadn’t stopped looking at him in the eyes, determined to not lose that fight, not sure anymore what that was about. 

-It is when you let it be easy- 

-You make it sound like you are saving me giving your ass-

-Isn’t it what I am doing?- Kai smirked and finally made Boris laugh. 

-You are unbelievable-

-Come on, we are having fun, just a few weeks and you will be back to your life- 

Kai decided to lean back on the balustrade, letting the other do the same at his right side.

-This is my life, it’s all connected, you know?-

-I told you, I don’t care how you want to deal with this, but I don’t deserve this- 

Maybe it was time to get this back to the reason why he took it personally. 

-I know-

-I realize I make a point of being perceived as unbreakable and uncaring- Kai started, rethinking to his conversation with Hilary, and looking forward at an indefinite point on the terrace - but I am a person, I do have feelings and I just want to be treated with decency. I don’t have any interest in being your… your cum disposal bag-

-Cum disposal bag… That sounds bad- 

The more they were discussing, the more the tension was releasing. 

-Imagine feeling it, asshole.-

-How many times do I have to tell you I am sorry?- Boris sighed folding his arms. 

-Just a few more- 

-I am sorry… for your future boyfriend, really, you must find one with unlimited patience– 

-I will buy one- Kai smirked giving him a side look. 

-You spoiled brat. Come on, I never meant to treat you like that. I can be difficult, but I am decent, at least I try to be. Would you forgive me already?-

-You are lucky that my headache is massive compared to the one that you give me-

-What the hell did you do?-

-Hangover-

-And I was worried you spent the night crying over me- Boris laughed relaxing his arms. 

-Fuck you-

-Was it lonesome drinking?-

-No, I went out with Hilary- 

-Pft. You are exaggerating then- 

-Don’t underestimate the girl, please- 

-Should I go out drinking with her?-

-It would be fun seeing it-

-Is that a challenge?-

Kai smirked, relieved that they went back to their usual teasing. It was easier not to be mad and just leave it all behind. 

He suddenly felt his right hand being picked up and almost panicked with that gentle touch. This was too weird even for Boris. Existential crisis or not. 

The younger boy was relieved when he saw Boris bring his hand towards the light and observing the nail polish. 

-How do you explain this?- he asked with a grin. 

-I told you Hilary is a lot of fun- 

Kai’s relief didn’t last long, because Boris kept a hold on his hand and, this time, he brought it to his lips, leaving soft kisses on his knuckles.

-What are you doing?-

-What about we see how this looks around my dick-

Back to dirty talks, sign that it was all back to normal. 

-I really can’t handle looking for a damned uncomfortable corner to satisfy your fantasies right now- sighed Kai, compelled as usual by the flirting, but at the same time craving the comfort of his bed. 

-So, let’s go to your room-

-I go to my room-

-No, we go to your room-

-Aren’t you forgetting about my roommate? A certain redhead, gorgeous, kind of devilish look, great abs, but difficult temper? Ring a bell?- Kai enjoyed the look on Boris's face every time he mentioned appreciation for any feature of Yuri, but the other was strangely confident. 

-He might not be there-

Kai narrowed his eyes trying to understand.

-He might have mentioned he will be spending the night with that girl he is dating-

Yuri would never casually hint at his whereabouts unless he had an agenda. 

-He knows?-

-Our captain has great abs and a great brain- 

Kai looked at him trying to sight a sign of concern on his face, but Boris looked relaxed. 

He just noticed his hand was still in the Russian’s, so he intertwined their fingers and he pulled him to follow him, giving up to his request. 

They separated as soon as they passed the roof door and made their way casually towards the younger’s room. They didn’t speak anymore, maintained at least a meter distance, looked other ways on the elevator. Boris stayed behind crossing the hallway until they approached their destination, giving Kai the time to open the door. 

The older looked over the hallway to double-check nobody was in sight before entering the room.

Kai turned one of the sidelights while keeping the door open when he suddenly felt it escape from his hold. Boris pushed it close, grabbing him, and attacking his mouth with extreme passion. 

He found himself been pushed against the wall, trapped into his searching hands and strong arms, still confused by his headache, but excited for that contact. 

Kai had to be honest and admit he liked it when it was like this. He enjoyed the constant fighting to dominate their interactions, giving it all and getting it all back. It was never really clear who was winning those battles. 

He strongly hoped he wasn’t going to ruin it all again.

-You wanted a bed, right?-

Kai didn’t have the time to articulate an answer that he felt the floor getting away from under his feet and he automatically hanged to him with his legs, closing his arms tighter around Boris neck and shoulders while he was lifted. 

Could he also admit this was extremely arousing?

Boris took a few steps before dropping on the closest bed and continued his tasting of the younger’s skin. They started to undress, throwing socks, pants, and shirts randomly around the room.

It was like the memory of the fight and the reconciliation brought new energy to their dynamic. Or maybe it was the unusual feeling of being on a comfortable bed. 

Kai managed to gain an advantage pushing the other one on the pillows, when he suddenly stopped, looking playfully in his eyes. The panting from both of them was the only sound in that still moment. The younger boy let his hands smoothly slide down from the older neck, through his chest. Boris lifted himself on his forearms to observe what he had in mind. 

-So you like the contrast?- asked Kai, referring to his black nails popping up against the light skin of the Russian. 

-I had a specific request- Boris teased, knowing already that was the final destination. 

-Was it here?- Kai asked with a smirk and wrapping his right hand around his hard dick. 

-Exactly- Boris moaned enjoying the feeling and the view, before adding -please, do something- 

-If you ask that politely- 

Kai brought his thumb over the tip and then, while the precum was already contributing to smooth the process, he started to move the hand up and down for his whole length, satisfied by the moans in response. 

-So, can I expect you returning favors?- asked the younger, hinting that he would have lowered his head depending on his answer. 

Boris opened his eyes, lust in his gaze -Yes, whatever you want-.

-Good- Kai answered, starting to lick the base of his dick. 

Boris collapsed on the other’s body, trying to regain normal breathing, having the younger boy’s arms still wrapped around him, firm on his back. His dick still inside him, nerves still twitching after his release. 

-I should take advantage of you and finger you treacherously- Kai whispered in his ear, grabbing the other’s ass cheeks.

-Fuck you- Boris responded, moving his hips back a few inches and thrusting back again into him.

He caught with a smirk Kai’s curse that resulted to resemble more a moan. He then finally lifted, removing the condom and directing towards the bathroom.

When he came back into the room Kai was standing up, stretching and moving his joints. He suddenly stopped looking around a little confused. 

-You know we just fucked in Yuri’s bed?- he suddenly said. 

-The fuck could I have known?-

Kai just scrolled his shoulder and disappeared inside the bathroom. 

When he came back out, he pondered what to do. They never had the whole night to themselves. It was always a sneaky encounter in secret places; once finished, they would just get dressed and leave the scene unnoticed. 

Boris was again laying on Yuri’s bed, boxers back on, hands behind his head and looking up at the ceiling, apparently with no intention to leave. 

Kai put on his underwear as well and decided to reach for a pack of chips that was left on the table. He brought it with him back on the bed where he sat cross-legged at the height of Boris's calves.

-You should have told me it was Yuri’s bed- started Boris looking at the other opening the chips bag and starting to eat.

-I wasn’t paying attention- 

-Well, too late now- 

For a minute there was just the sound of Kai’s chewing. 

-Did he found out or you told him?-

Kai was curious about this and he knew that the after sex was a rare moment he could catch Boris relaxed and maybe willing to open up a little. 

-He found out and I confirmed it- started Boris looking back at the ceiling. 

-I get that he didn’t make any fuss about it- 

-He didn’t- 

The relationship between the two Russians was uncommon, they didn’t look too close from the outside but Kai, being with them a few tournaments now, could see how dependent on one another they were. They were a family. 

The Bladebreakers always bragged about how they manage to become united as brothers, but it was nothing compared to what the Russian team was about. He felt jealous of that bond sometimes, being as stray as he was, made him often lose his sense of belonging. 

That was the main reason why he got worried about Yuri finding out because it would have made or break Boris's confidence and self-respect. He was now glad that bond was stronger than prejudice. 

-Did all the blame fall on me?- Kai smirked licking the crumbs on his fingers. 

-He said he was tired of pretending he didn’t know- Boris continued sighing -About us and about me specifically- 

-See? You shouldn’t be too afraid- 

-I am not…- Boris started but the other interrupted him. 

-I mean, I think you should make peace with yourself- 

Kai closed the pack of chips, tossing it to the side before continuing.

-Again, I don’t care how you identify, you can be whatever level of the queer spectrum you want. Just accept it. From there you can live your life however you want. You can also pretend to be straight forever- Kai decided to lean back on the bed, lying next to Boris looking at the ceiling as well -Just do yourself a favor and accept it-.

-You are frighteningly wise sometimes- Boris said looking at the boy next to him. 

-I am just smart as fuck. And handsome. And rich. The full package.-

-And modest. Don’t forget modest.-

Kai laughed it off, before bringing his hands onto his face, stretching his skin down.

-This fucking headache is back- 

-Still? What the fuck did you do last night?-

-I told you to not underestimate the girl- 

Kai heard the other laugh and enjoyed the calm and quiet of that surreal moment. He decided to not bring up his questions about how the night would proceed, he just wanted to sleep and the other could suit himself up with whatever he wanted. 

He fell asleep lulled by the warm air, the dim light, and the regular breathing of Boris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you very much for reading, commenting, following, and kudoing!  
> Posting the next chapter right after this one!


	6. Sixth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I am giving you the second chapter of the day!  
> Enjoy.

6.

The first time that Kai woke up, he noted that the room was completely dark, a sign that Boris must have turned off the lights before falling asleep. He didn’t care to close the curtains though because the outside light pollution still allowed him to identify the broad back lying next to him.

After that, he continued to shift from sleep to wakefulness, but very little details were changing around him, with the night continuing for what seemed like forever. 

Kai took into consideration changing bed a few times, but he wasn’t really up for standing. He also had to admit that the warmth radiated by the Russian’s body was comforting. 

He figured he was experiencing a shift in his perception of time as he read once in a book. Sleeping next to somebody made time go slower and this was irritating as much as calming. Maybe he was a masochist after all. 

He moved for the umpteenth time, lying on his back and feeling the edge of the bed too close to his side. It could have been the moment to just get up, but he took a minute to outline Boris who was taking most of the space, in a prone position, his face not too far from his on the same pillow. 

He hadn’t noticed the change in his breathing, but soon he realized his eyes were half open and looking right at him. 

-Could you please stop moving?- Boris said with annoyance and a raspier voice than usual. 

-You are hogging the bed- Kai stated after clearing his throat. 

-I had to- sighed Boris -You could go back to your bed- 

-You could go back to your room- 

They stayed silent for a few seconds and, at that point, it was needless to say neither of them had any intention to move. 

Kai was activating his brain to say something clever when Boris decided to take the lead.

Kai felt himself being pushed closer to the Russian’s body and farther from the edge of the bed. Boris had lifted his right arm wrapping it around Kai’s chest and leaving it there when he was finished. His right leg as well went to trap Kai’s leg under his weight. 

-Now you stay put- the Russian said when satisfied, laying his head back on the pillow just above the younger’s shoulder.

-You are heavy- hissed the Japanese, not truly out of discomfort, more to irritate his teammate.

-I just want to sleep and it’s impossible with you m…- Boris couldn’t finish his rant that Kai leaned to trap his mouth with his lips. 

Boris waited a few moments to see if it was just a quick touch but, when Kai insisted, he decided to comply with it. 

-Damn, you surely like kissing- stated the Russian after a while. 

Kai’s responded with an annoyed sound.

-I never met anybody that keen to kisses as you-

-It’s the only way to make you shut the fuck up- 

Kai managed to stop any other objections drowning any attempt at speaking with another kiss. Only when satisfied he leaned back whispering a “goodnight”. 

Boris responded with a quick laugh and adjusted his position, still weighting on the other to make him stay still. 

Apparently, it worked because the next time Kai woke up the light of day was already radiating through the windows. He realized he could move freely, and that Boris warmth disappeared from his side. He rubbed one eye and turned to notice a movement next to the bathroom door, but his eyelids were still half-closed when he felt a small peck on his lips. 

-Come on, sleeping booty- Boris said ignoring the middle finger raised in response to his joke -You got one hour before training-

Kai managed to open his eyes to see Boris turning completely dressed and leaving the room. 

During training everything run smoothly, and nothing seemed different from any other day. 

When Kai and Yuri entered their room later that afternoon, the younger went in first dropping his things on what was once Yuri’s bed. 

-We are switching beds- 

The Russian decided he was going with it without asking questions, but this made Kai uncomfortable. They had fought in the same team for a few championships by now, respected each other potential and worth on the field, and in the meantime developed a friendship. Kai didn’t want anything to damage that dynamic. 

-So you don’t have anything to say about it?- he asked dropping his shoes and sitting cross-legged on the blankets.

-No, I don’t want to know- 

Yuri felt the insistent look of the younger boy on him. 

-About the bed, or about you two, nothing-

-But…-

-Listen, Boris is an adult, you constantly do whatever you want no matter what, so… really, I don’t have anything to say- he concluded getting into the bathroom after taking his stuff to take a shower. 

Kai had just the time to look towards his phone when Yuri opened the door again.

-Actually, if something happens, I am holding you responsible, so fucking behave for once-

-Here it is- he muttered to himself looking at his phone.

So, the Blitzkrieg Boys family proved their stability once again when it was clear that, since Yuri was now part of the secret, also Sergey got hold of the news. 

Kai and Boris didn’t change anything in their behavior outside of their get-togethers, but in some brief moments, it was clear they knew. It was also easier in the sense they didn’t need to invent excuses when they disappeared together. 

It also came into help at the very end of the championship. The finale was over, the winner announced, they just sat for the last time to eat together, and the morning after they would have been on different planes headed in different directions. Yuri and Boris back to Moscow, Sergey to Siberia visiting his sister, Kai to Japan. 

-Are you going to sleep at your Kenyan princess tonight?- Kai dropped at the end of the meal, receiving different reactions.

-No, they are leaving tonight- Yuri responded, pretending he didn’t understand the real intention behind that question. 

-Well, could you go with Ser, then?- Kai cut to the point.

-Why would I?- Yuri kept acting innocent, a mocking smile on, not wanting to give him the satisfaction he wanted. 

Kai locked his gaze with the redheaded and they challenged themselves in silence. No one wanted to give up first. Until Kai smirked. 

-Sergey, would you please switch rooms with me?- Kai asked innocently, still maintaining eye contact with Yuri.

The blond was scrolling unamused through his smartphone and responded flatly -What do I get in exchange?-

-Ten bucks- Kai responded quickly but, at the scoffed sound from Sergey, raised it to twenty. 

Yuri laughed, while Boris looked shocked at the witty response. 

-Borya, put a leash on your toyboy, would you?- said Yuri. 

-Don’t give me ideas- Boris responded getting an outraged but amused look in response from his captain.

Kai ignored them and, since Sergey still hadn’t given any consent, grabbed his wallet from his pocket and checked his cash until he took out two bills. 

-Ok, forty bucks-

-You are disappointing- 

-Come on, it’s enough money for you to sleep on a different bed-

Sergey finally lifted his gaze from his screen and sighed. 

-You see, you are not paying for me to sleep somewhere else, but for you to fuck so… the price point is higher-

Kai smiled shaking his head, admitting defeat, he looked again in his wallet taking out another bill. 

-Fifty, last offer- 

-Deal- the blond said taking the money with a grin. 

-You should go into sales- 

-I’ll take it as a compliment- 

…

He breathed in deeply, ready to force himself to relax when his body automatically tensed at the intrusion. 

The first thrust was always slow and intense. Remembering to breathe out, he looked at Boris whose gaze was down at the connection within their bodies, as to make sure he was doing a good job. He then looked up in his amethysts to confirm that, yes, he did a good job. 

Not that Kai couldn’t feel it. He was completely stretched and felt on his skin the warmth of Boris's hips, a sign that there was nothing else to take in. 

Boris took a moment to adjust the younger right calf on his shoulder before retracting again. He was clearly on a mission to make him go crazy. 

In fact, he started to take back from him until the tip of his dick was almost out, to change direction and enter again completely. Every thrust was slow and deep, massaging his insides as much as his hands were massaging his legs, tights, lower abdomen. 

-Are you ever going to…- a gasp made Kai stop mid-sentence as he was filled once again -speed up?-

-What? I am taking care of you- Boris answered with an evil grin -Let’s get your money worth-

-Oh, so it is about the money- 

-I am at your service, sir- Boris's ironic tone was followed by another slow thrust. 

-I wasn’t paying you- 

-My pimp, then?-

Kai took a handful of the sheets before hissing -Take it as if I lost a bet- 

-A bet, uh?-

Kai felt empty again, starting to lose his patience and his mind, feeling just the tip ready to go out, he reached down with his hand to work on his mistreated dick to have some release, but Boris stopped him, leaning forward with another slow thrust and blocking his hands against the bed. 

-So, if you lost a bet you should get a penance- stated Boris locking their gaze together.

Kai’s mind tried to isolate the sensations from his pelvic area to find a way to regain control. At the same time, he was captivated by the Russian initiative. Could he finally admit to himself that he enjoyed giving up control in bed? Sex was the only instance when he felt ok letting somebody else take care of him.

His 14 years old self would have looked at him with disgust. But 14 years old Kai never had sex. 

Boris was pleasantly surprised he wasn’t getting any protest, so he gave in with a kiss, continuing his slow torture. He was himself getting impatient, but he couldn’t miss the chance to play with him. 

Kai exhaled looking at the other getting away, freeing his wrists, sure he would have indulged him with this game. 

He felt again that starving look on him as if he was a feist for his eyes. 

-What are you plotting?- asked Kai, not sure he could remain sane with the constant shiver up his spine and the predicament in his ass. 

-I was thinking about Yuri- 

Kai didn’t expect that answer. If he wasn’t thinking about Yuri, why would Boris?

He felt Boris's hand travel on his chest until it was placed at his neck, his thumb giving a light pressure.

-I wouldn’t mind putting a leash on you- he said waiting for the words to settle into Kai’s mind. 

In response, the younger wrapped his legs around the Russian’s hips to not let him go out again, then reached up. Boris’s hand firm on his neck, but Kai just pushed him down to have their faces at a few inches distance. 

-You should have asked- he started smirking knowing he was getting the control back -Maybe I would have said yes- 

\---

Kai felt Boris tense behind him, his thrusts losing their frantic pace, becoming just a few shaky movements against his ass cheeks. 

They were panting, lying on a side, Boris chest against Kai’s back whose arm was reaching behind in a sweaty hold of the Russian body. 

Kai was ready to place his hand on himself to manage to finish as well, but Boris reached first for his member starting to pump it, leaving kisses and bites on the Japanese’s collarbone. 

The younger came soon after and they stayed in a close and panting embrace until somebody got the strength to do something, anything. 

-You could get out now, you know?- started Kai in a tired chuckle. 

-But you are so cozy\- responded Boris biting his earlobe but removing himself from the younger’s body. 

They slowly managed to calm down, took a shower together to get rid of the stickiness, and in the meantime curse the humid heat in that fucking city. 

They agreed on both their need for a cigarette and their unwillingness to go out, so they took advantage of the room having a “fake” balcony. The window was going down to the floor but there was no real space outside to sit, just a small area between the glass and the balustrade. 

They switched off the lights and, opening the curtains, sit on the floor in front of each other next to the open window. 

Kai had pulled a few smokes already when he felt the insistent gaze of the Russian on himself. When he turned, he found him intent scanning every inch of his whole body. 

-You are bragging material- Boris said letting out the smoke and answering Kai’s silent question. 

-What the heck does it mean?-

-You know, you’re one somebody would brag about fucking… locker room talks- he then switched his tone to mimic a classic jock in teen movies -I totally fucked that Hiwatari’s cute ass… and shit like that-

Kai laughed with mixed emotions, he didn’t know if he was flattered or disturbed about this. 

-You ever fucked anybody else in the tournament?-

-No, I didn’t- 

-Smart… I mean it, you are lucky I am not out, or I would brag about it- he responded with a mischievous smile. 

-Thank you, then, I guess- Kai shook his head still cringing about it. 

-I would come out just to tell everybody what a tease you are in bed- Boris laughed shielding from a kick from the Japanese. 

-You keep hinting at me as I have fucked a lot of people- Kai continued before pulling from the cigarette.

-I assume you did- 

-Why? No, seriously-

-You are hot, Kai- 

-So what? You are hot as well- 

-Am I now?- he smugly asked and then admitted -Well, I have been whoring a bit- 

-I am not whoring around- then he noticed the not convinced look on the Russian -I am not!-

-Ok, ok, if you say so…- Boris started -You just look very confident into the flirting dynamic-

-It was just because you got me drunk- 

-I thought we dismissed the drunk excuse long ago- 

-No, we agreed our drunkenness was just a mean to what we wanted to do- 

-Ok, Freud- started Boris relighting his cigarette -So how come you are so confident in bed? You have experience for sure- 

-I have just been with two other guys, at school-

-I knew those rich boys’ schools were filthy-

-It’s not that boring – agreed Kai going then back to the original question -Anyway, I just received some good advice from one of them- 

-For example?-

-To not let things unsaid and ask for what I need-

-Oh, you got that lesson perfectly- he hissed thinking about their time in bed.

-And to get to know myself and what I like- 

-Basically masturbate a lot?-

-If you want to take the poetry out of it, yes, masturbate a lot- 

-Are you going to see this wise counselor again? At school?-

-No, it was his last year, he’s off to college- 

They then looked at each other, staying silent. 

It was weird to think they would have parted in just a few hours. Kai got used to Boris in a way he could have never anticipated. The tournaments were always his slack from normal life, his outlet from a year of stress. That summer had been different and, maybe the fact that he didn’t plan it, he just went for it as it happened, riding the wave as it took shape in front of him, made it that good.

-What?- Kai asked finally. 

-This was weird- Boris answered pointing at the two of them with the cigarette. 

-Weird good or weird bad?-

-Weird good\- he gave in before adding -don’t deny it-.

-Well, I have been fantasizing for years about a certain Russian to realize he was gay after all and into me of all people… but it turned out I missed the target- 

-Am I a rebound then?-

-Of course, but I will admit you have been a nice surprise-

-Nice? Just nice?-

-I thought you well, look at you, asking for compliments- 

Boris gave him a doubting look. 

-You have been a marvelous surprise- he complied emphasizing the adjective chosen -A good partner in crime-

Kai then raised his fist in front of him waiting for the other to do the same. Boris laughed at the childish gesture but agreed to give a fist bump to his accomplice. 

-Thank you, I am sure I deserve this, even though…- Boris just couldn’t pass through it -…I can’t believe you paid Sergey- 

-I did what I had to do-

-Ok, I know I fuck you real good but… paying him? Seriously?-

-I had to leverage on his weakness, I couldn’t bribe him with food as I would with Takao-

-It’s both scary and hot that you know how to bribe people- 

-It’s hereditary, you get it with the surname- 

-Hiwatari, you are dangerous- 

-Never forget that… but enough with this- Kai crawled to cover the small distance that kept them apart, took Boris finished cigarette from his mouth and turned it off with his own into the ashtray, before giving him a soft kiss on the lips and an intense look. He then tilted his head to bite his earlobe before whispering -Now, make me regret this is the last night we spend together- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's over!  
> Thank you very much for reading the whole thing! :)  
> I hope you enjoyed this little experiment.  
> Going back to publishing was fun.  
> This one was very improvised and different from my usual canons, and a different way to spend the holidays.  
> See you at my next one :)  
> Stay safe!


End file.
